


Of Blood and Fire

by Revelation_Dis



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Demon Sex, Demons, Demons Made Them Do It, Elsanna - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Heaven, Hell, Incest, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, goetic demons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:59:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revelation_Dis/pseuds/Revelation_Dis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Set one year after the events of the movie; Queen Elsa finds out that she is the child of two worlds. Born of demon, and human kind, Elsa is faced with a difficult situation; remain as the rightful queen of Arendelle, or take her rightful place as the proper ruler of one of Hell's largest cities. If her true father has his way, she may not have a choice in the matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - Starchild

The large expanse of stars hung from the thick of the heavens like millions of tiny lights. Off to the east, Venus rose up in all her glorious splendor, while Mercury was not far behind. Off in the distance Saturn, Neptune, and Uranus could be seen in all their glorious splendor.

Barakiel, angel of the zodiac, observed the stars, and the motions of the planets carefully; making sure to write down everything he saw. The cosmos held great, and powerful secrets and knowledge.

_It's only too bad that I-_

His thought process was interrupted when something fast head butted him in the side, knocking him over. Barakiel looked up to see a silvery winged, black hart staring down at him with large black eyes.

"Damn it!" he shouted as he maneuvered the hart's body off his own; causing it to topple a couple of times before it stood up. "You know I'm not to be interrupted when I'm working, Furfur."

Now standing up, Furfur rolled it's head, then lifted up one of it's hooves, and waved it flippantly about. "Yeah, yeah, listen no time to chat! Have you looked to the northwest? Up above?" it asked eagerly, in a very feminine voice.

Barakiel shook his head, but when he saw Furfur's head tilted up towards the northwest, he too looked towards that spot. Both of them were looking at a star that had not been there before. It was the size of a dime, and it's color was a rich violet in color.

"Has any prophecy been given?" Barakiel asked.

Furfur, now standing on her hind legs (and looking ridiculous), shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, something like, "And a ruler will arise and master the cold, but stupid rock trolls will tell her to fear her powers. Bla bla bla, at the time of her ascent she will trap everyone in eternal winter, and kill them all." that's it!"

Barakiel glowered at Furfur. The latter had a reputation for not always speaking the truth, even to the other's of her own race.

"Right, right, and whose child is she's?" he asked, bracing himself for the no doubt idiotic answer he'd be receiving.

Hooves now firmly planted on the ground, Furfur shook her entire body, and twisted her head from side to side. "How in the name of Sam am I supposed to know? For all we know, she could be the child of Furcas."

Barakiel looked unamused. Furcas was perhaps the lowest ranked of the 72 princes, and had only recently climbed his way to the rank of duke. Barakiel could not imagine any sort of prophecy being connected to the old bearded geezer.

"I suppose we'll have to wait and see," Barakiel commented.

Furfur nodded her head, then trotted off to the horizen. With a heavy sigh, Barakiel returned to his work, making sure to add the new star to his notes.


	2. Child of The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the dead of the night, Elsa is kidnapped, and taken to a strange world where she meets her biological father for the first time.

After a long grueling day of talks with the surrounding kingdoms, and mulling over piles of paper work; Queen Elsa was exhausted. She had barely made it to her room, and when she did, she practically fell face first on to her bed; not even bothering to remove her icy garments. Within moments she was fast asleep, and never heard Anna walk in, and then back out.

The morning's darkest hour was when Elsa was awoken from her slumber by the sound of a frightful blast. Fearing the worst, she jolted out of her bed, and stumbled into a strange person she had never seen before. At once, fear, and instinct took over. If this person was planning on assassinating Elsa, they had another thing coming.

Effortlessly she shot ice spike after ice spike at the figure, and started to become increasingly frustrated as they dodged each, and every single one. She quickly switch tactics, and raised a sharp, jagged ice spike from the ground. This actually caught the figure off guard, and they were thrown back onto the ground.

"Marvelous," the figure hissed, spitting on the ground.

Elsa noticed the smoke rising from where the spit had landed, and backed away. "What are you?" she asked, the temperature in the room dropping significantly.

The figure knocked back it's head, and let out a braying laugh. "Dearest Queen of Arendelle, forgive this terrible missive," the figure stepped out into the light, and pulled back the hood of his cloak revealing the face of a sinister looking creature with the face of man, emerald green eyes, the ears of a jackass, and golden blond hair akin to that of a lion's mane. "I am Duke Malaphar of Ostlea."

"I've never heard of this Ostlea," Elsa started, keeping her defenses up.

"I am not surprised," Malaphar replied. "For how can one know of something that is not part of their world?"

"Wait, what?" Elsa asked, but before she could do anything else, everything turned dark as she seemed to pass out.

When she came to only mere moments later, Elsa found herself in a strange location. The landscape was practically barren, and icy; save the small buildings, and smaller huts that littered the place. A terrible, and icy wind whipped past her. While she could ignore the chill, she could not so easily ignore the sharp sands, and tiny shards of ice that lacerated her exposed skin. Using her powers, she quickly made herself a jacket woven of tiny ice platelets.

"Duke Malaphar, have you come bearing a gift?"

Elsa raised her head, and saw her captor talking to two men. She rose to her feet, and looked around for a way of escape.

"I'm afraid escape won't be possible!" Malaphar shouted above the noise of the wind. "You see, we are no longer on what your people call Earth!"

"So where have you taken me?" Elsa shouted.

Malaphar ignored her, and turned to the two men, whose faces were hidden by red leather masks. "See to it that she is brought to King Paimon," he commanded just before shoving Elsa at them, and disappearing.

Elsa shouted at her captor, and struck over the head with the hilt of a sword.

"Silence! We will not stand for insolence from dirt like you!"

Elsa glared, but kept her mouth shut. It would do no good to act out in this strange, and terrible place. All she could do was go along with this, and hope that she would wake up sooner, rather than later. The three of them walked, with Elsa being flanked on each side. The walk was at least four miles, and when they arrived at their destination an unsettling feeling had formed in the pit of Elsa's gut at the site of the grand palace. The landscape was still cold, icy, dull in color, and save for a few structures, quite barren. The people roaming about were so light gray in color, they were almost white; and they all looked as if they hadn't eaten anything for months. Elsa turned away; this land was not her's, and it wasn't even a part of her own realm. Instead, she turned to the grand palace, and looked awestruck.

It's size was absolutely massive, making the castle of Arendelle dwarf in comparison. All of the walls were made of gold, trimmed with diamonds, and the brightness of it was like a great light in such a bleak place.

_But, don't they know that gold is soft, and not-_

"Move it along! Our king has no time for those who dwaddle!" one of the men shouted, interrupting her thoughts.

Elsa swallowed, refraining from pointing out that technically they had kidnapped her.

The walk through the grand hall, to the throne room seemed to go on forever. With nothing better to do, Elsa looked at the ornate decorations of the grand hallway, and took in what she could visually. Everything about them made the palace of Arendelle seem absolutely humble, and cheap by comparison.

When Elsa thought that she might grow tired from all the walking, they reached the doors of the throne room, Posted at each side were two men of deathly complexion, and sunken eyes. Their bodies were thin, practically emaciated; and though they had little muscle definition, they each carried large, heavy pole axes.

"Halt! Who brings the stench of dirt in this grand palace?" they cried out in unison.

They were also blind.

"Get out of our way," Elsa's captors growled as they shoved the two guards to the side, and quickly pulled Elsa inside.

If she thought the grand hallway was a site to behold, nothing could compare to the absolute lavishness and richness of the throne room. Pillars of diamond held up the solid gold structure of the room. A long, thick, and massive dark blue carpet covered tiles that appeared to move, and shift; and it lead towards the throne.

Once again Elsa was shoved forward, but then forced to a stop once she could see the king of this place.

And at the site of his appearance, Elsa's jaw dropped slightly. Though all of the people that Elsa had seen were pale in color; this man had bronzed skin. Though the others seemed to hold death within their beings, this king was full of life. Where most were solemn, bitter, and weeping; he was joyful and full of laughter.

While most looked old, sick, weak, and harsh; the king appeared young, healthy, strong, and effeminate.

Even his garments seemed out of place in such a cold environment. His strong and lean body was clad in silken robes of golds and blues; and his corn silk locks were surrounded by a precious crown of gold, which itself was set with precious jewels.

When he rose up from his seat, his stature sent forth an aire of authority, but also knowledge, wisdom, and mirth. When his eyes locked onto Elsa's she was rendered frozen in place. Her muscles refused to move, except the ones meant for vital functions.

"What strange gift have you brought to me?!" he asked with a booming voice that could easily rupture the ear drums of any mere type of mortal.

"Please," Elsa's captor started as he lowered himself to one knee, and bowed his head, "She won't be able to understand you if you are so loud."

The king nodded his head, then turned to Elsa, and spoke in a much softer voice. "If you have come here seeking answers, you have come to the right place! However, know that I require that you answer a question for me!"

"Lord Paimon, she's not here to seek knowledge."

"Nonsense!" Paimon flippantly waved his right wrist towards his servant. "She is here to learn something, but I too require the fruits of knowledge!" he exclaimed, boldly.

"Now, answer me this question! How many men have you destroyed?"

"None! I've destroyed no man!" Elsa snapped.

Her hands started to ice up, a site that did no unnoticed by Paimon. He clucked his tongue disapprovingly, but forced himself to be content with her answer. "As is customary in my domain, you may now ask one question."

There was only one question that Elsa had on her mind. "Who are you?"

Immediately the throne room was filled with booming bell like laughter. Elsa frowned, believing this man to be mocking her. Once the laughter had subsided, Paimon straightened his composure, and looked at Elsa.

"The answer you seek is multi-faceted, but I know what your real question is. You want to know who I am to you," the king spoke.

Elsa slowly nodded her head.

"I am your one, and true sire."

Immediately an icy aura surrounded Elsa. The temperature in the room dropped, but neither of the occupants seemed to notice.

A plethora of thoughts raced through her mind, causing her stomach to twist and turn. She looked up at Paimon, and started to speak.

"A question begets a question, so now it is my turn."

"What is your question?"

Paimon steepled his fingers together, and tapped them against each other.

"Tell me, how much do you love your sister?"

Elsa swallowed. She loved her sister, there was no denying it, but the love she had for her was considered immoral, and abominable. Often times Elsa wondered if it was truly love, or the type of lust that made one hazy with need.

"Enough to have kept myself away from her," Elsa admitted rather forlornly.

Paimon smiled, and dropped his hands to his sides. "You may ask."

Elsa looked at Paimon, then down at the carpeted floor. Several questions were racing through her mind, but she knew she could only ask one. Although she wanted to know more about this king, her brain and mouth refused to cooperate with each other.

"When may I leave?"

Paimon chuckled, "You've only just arrived here, and already you wish to leave?"

"Why should I want to stay?"

"Elsa," he started to purr, "Do you not wish for absolute power, and control?"

Elsa slowly shook her head.

Paimon smiled knowingly at her, then with a grin on his face, asked, "Do you not wish to be somewhere that will not even bat an eyelash at the love you share for Anna?"

Elsa swallowed, and hung her head down just slightly. "She doesn't love me. Not the way I love her," she admitted guiltily.

Paimon stepped over to her, his strides long, and purposeful. When he reached Elsa, he lifted her chin up, and looked into her eyes. "You love her; that much is obvious; but you also crave her. Your body cries out to be touched, but only by her. Your mind screams that your feelings are wrong, yet your heart tells you that your feelings are right," he told her, practically reading her thoughts.

"Here, we love who we love, in whatever capacity we desire," he whispered as he released her chin.

Elsa shook momentarily, then answered, "No, I can't leave my kingdom! And I won't force Anna into something she doesn't want to do!"

Paimon shook his head, then turned around to head back to his throne. "I understand, believe me, I do," he answered, now seated on his throne.

Elsa looked at him expectantly.

"Exactly 456 years ago, king Vine left his estate. When he had returned, his kingdom was in disarray, and someone else had grabbed the throne from him. If you wish to leave, I will not stop you."

Before Elsa could protest, Paimon snapped his fingers, and instantly she was gone.

Soon his appearance became fiery, and angry. Heavily ringed fingers of gold, and precious jewels tapped against the gold arm rest of his throne. Mouth set in a firm line, Paimon rose from his seat, and stormed over to the war room in the west. After yanking the doors open, Paimon stepped in, and quickly slammed them shut.

The war room was in fact nothing but a large, strange symbol on the floor, and mirrored walls. Facing the southern mirror, Paimon roared, "ANDRAS! FLAUROS! I DEMAND YOUR PRESENCE NOW!"

The room begin to fell with black heavy smoke, and roaring flames. Emerging from the fiery spectacle were two figures; a nude woman with the head of an owl, and angel's wings; and a terrible looking man with sharp claws, and fiery eyes.

"I have a mission for you," Paimon started, "Disguise yourselves, head to Arendelle, and destroy it! Raze that place in flames; kill whom you desire; destroy their food and water sources; sink their ships; make the citizens weep in anguish! But do not harm Queen Elsa, or Princess Anna."

Andras nodded, but Flauros felt compelled to speak. "Why all this for such a small pathetic kingdom?"

Paimon's features softened a bit, but his answer was just as temporal, and strong as before. "I want my daughter to understand the folly of refusing my gift to her."

The other two demons nodded, then disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this is a demon AU fic, then why not go with Lucifer as Elsa's father? He's said to be associated with ice.
> 
> That's the thing; it was Dante that associated him with ice, and the cold. Even so, I felt that using Lucifer as Elsa's father was a bit cliche.
> 
> So, who the hell is Paimon? In short, Paimon is the 9th spirit listed in the Ars Goetia. His rank is king. He is said to appear as an effeminate man riding a camel, or that he appears as a man with the face of a woman. He speaks with an ear splitting loud voice; and at times is accompanied by two other kings.
> 
> It's stated that he belonged to the order of the Dominions (some say the order of the Cherubim), but fell due to his lust for knowledge.
> 
> He is said to be the demon king most loyal to Lucifer.
> 
> Who are Andras and Flauros?
> 
> Let's just say that in this story they're essentially the bounty hunters of Hell.


	3. Waiting, Counting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not willing to accept the events of the previous hours, Elsa searches for clues concerning her origins.

Author's Notes: Some slight Elsanna in this part, but nothing major.

* * *

Elsa woke up in her own bed. The events from earlier seemed like a terrible dream, but she could not shake the vivid memories that now haunted her. Confusion, and anger flowed through her very being; and she had questions that only two people could answer.

And she was not about to speak to the rock trolls, not about a matter such as this.

Elsa looked out the window for a moment. Judging by the position of the sun, it was probably around 4:30 am. Creating a slightly more casual dress for herself, Elsa slipped out of her chambers, and calmly headed over to the library. The path to the library went past Anna's door, so Elsa decided to quietly open up her door a crack, and peek inside.

Elsa smiled to herself. Anna was asleep, her limbs tangled up in the covers. Elsa quietly closed the door, still amazed at just how opposite their sleep habits were. Where as Elsa herself was a relatively sound sleeper who never tossed and turned; Anna could have probably woken up on the ceiling if gravity allowed for it.

She left Anna's door, and headed straight for the library. Once inside, she closed the door, and started to look around.

 _Surely father must have had some information. Wait, if this Paimon is my father, then perhaps it was mother that kept the information,_ Elsa thought to herself as she flipped through a book about Loki, and his ilk.

Interesting, but not what Elsa was looking for. She put the book back in its place, and scanned the room. If indeed there was information about her true origins in this room, then her parents would have hidden it. If their misguided imprisonment of her was any indication, they would have hidden it in place where nobody; not even Elsa would be allowed to look.

_But where would such a location be?_

Elsa's blue eyes suddenly lit up, and with great haste she headed to the back of the library. She remembered that as a child, her mother and father had expressly forbid Elsa, and Anna from entering this part of the library, but would never say why. When Elsa tried opening the door, and failed to, she let out a groan of frustration.

_Of course, even in death they have to try and protect me!_

Defeated for the moment, but not willing to give up, Elsa left the library, and headed back to her room. Her mind had become like a vault of so many thoughts, emotions, and memories that she never heard Anna opening the door. She never heard Anna's footsteps plodding along on the carpeted floor, and she didn't see her until they crashed into each other.

The momentum caused Anna to fall back, and in an attempt to gain leverage, she grabbed Elsa by the shoulder, causing her to topple over as well. Elsa landed on top of Anna, her face between her sister's breasts. As soon as she realized this, Elsa quickly shot her head up, and looked at Anna with wide eyes.

"Anna, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" she stammered as pushed herself up, and off of Anna.

Now that Elsa was off of Anna, Anna stood up, and looked at Elsa. "It's alright! But, something must really be distracting you!" she exclaimed.

Elsa chuckled, abit nervously. "Yeah, maybe you can help me with something?"

Anna's eyes lit up, "Of course! I am the master of helping! I was born to help people! Just give me the word, and I'll-"

"Anna!" Elsa interjected, "Thank you. I need to ask you something."

"Sure, what is it?" Anna asked, looking just a little hurt.

Elsa looked at Anna, trying to figure out how to ask her question without raising any red flags. "When our parents were alive, did you ever hear them talk about that locked room in the library?"

Anna was silent for a brief moment as she racked her memories. "Hmm, I seem to remember father saying that he kept the key behind his coronation painting, but I never had a chance to hear what that was about. Why?"

Had Elsa lacked self-control, she would have threw her arms around Anna, and kissed her. "No reason. I just thought that perhaps that room might contain some of father's notes about ruling this kingdom; who our enemies are; and who we can rely on,"

Anna looked Elsa in the eyes, and for a moment, Elsa thought her younger sister had seen through her lies.

"Oh! That makes sense! I hope you find what you're looking for!" Anna grinned.

Mentally breathing a sigh of relief, Elsa responded, "Thank you!"

"Well, I promised Kristoff that I would teach him how to do bird calls!" then she kissed Elsa on the cheek, and was off.

Elsa watched as Anna ran down the stairs. "But why does Kristoff even need to know bird calls?" she asked herself.

 _Of course. It's an excuse for them to be together_. Elsa thought to herself sadly.

* * *

"But why do I have to be the bird?" Flauros screeched, raising his hawk head to stare at Andras.

Andras, who had chosen to take the form of a tall, slender, blond man with tanned features, glared at Flauros. "Because you lie all the time, and the last thing we need is you mucking everything up!" he hissed.

"Myehnem nyeh mya myeh!" Flauros mimicked haughtily.

His retort was met by a hard thwack on the head. He tried to bite back out of retaliation, but missed Andras's hand by centimeters. "Come on, let's check out this Arendelle place. I swear to Sam, if you talk, I will cook you over an open fire, devour every single part of you, excrete you from my asshole, and feed you to the wild animals," he hissed.

"Mmmm, I sound delicious!"

Andras groaned, but placed Flauros on his shoulder, and stepped onto the ship. "I hate boats," he muttered.

Flauros heard, but said nothing. The silence didn't last long. "So if you hate them, then why are we on one?"

The other demon fumed, and made an effort to not throw his comrade to the sky. "Because if we just appeared in that kingdom, it would make us look very suspicious. I thought you of all demons would understand this.

"Dad kicked me in the head, and made me stupid, remember?"

Had Andras the capability, he would have started crying right then, and there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because of course if the former king and queen had anything concerning Elsa's true origins, they'd have it locked up.


	4. Dream Into Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having so many dreams, Elsa begins to lose sight of what's reality, and what isn't. Meanwhile, Andras (Prince Andreas), and Flauros (Myrnsky) seek asylum in Arendelle.

The dreams came like gentle spring rain; a rain that was easily ignored; but when they became storm like in their relentless assault, Elsa could no longer ignore them. The disturbing thing about the dreams was that they were so vivid, and so real, that when Elsa would wake up, she would feel as if though her waking life was a dream. Although they became bizarre, they were much too vivid for Elsa to acknowledge them for what they really were.

Dreams.

The first to notice that something was wrong was Olaf. He had been bounding along happily in the gallery, ooing, and aahing over the paintings, when he heard Elsa talking to someone. Only thing, was that it was only Elsa talking, and while Olaf knew it wasn't right to spy on people, he did exactly that. He kept himself ten feet away from Elsa at all times, and strained to hear everything that the Queen was saying.

"No, I don't trust the Southern Isles. I was nearly killed by one of their princes; I cannot afford to take my chance on them again. Tell them they're fortunate I didn't have Hans executed for treason."

Olaf noticed her using her arms slightly more to communicate, but nobody was with her. _Maybe she's practicing?_

"You? Who are you?"

Olaf paused, and tried to act invisible, he thought that surely he had been caught! Luckily for him, Elsa had never spotted him.

"I can't, Arendelle needs me! No, no I won't leave. I don't care if it's my birth right!" Elsa yelled as a slight shower of snow surrounded her body.

Immediately putting on a facade; Olaf smiled, and skipped down the hall singing a song as if transfixed in his own little world. Short stubby legs carried him onward. "Ooh la dee la la, dum diddy dum dum!" he sang before 'accidentally' bumping into Elsa.

It was enough to startle her from fugue like state. "Olaf! What are you doing?" she asked.

"Oh, sorry! I was just so happy, because Anna and Kristoff got me a new nose! Look! Isn't it wonderful?" he asked with boundless excitement as he pointed to his new carrot nose.

Elsa smiled, "I like it. It's not entirely straight like the last one. It really adds character."

Olaf's face lit up as he hugged Elsa's legs, and then ran away happily. Elsa smiled, "Be careful!" she called out.

She looked around, feeling something amiss. "Was I talking to someone? Or was that a dream?" she sighed, and headed to the throne room.

* * *

"What's wrong with Olaf?" Kristoff asked Anna as he guided Sven, and his sled through the Nordic forests.

Looking down, Anna noticed that Olaf wasn't his usual chipper, or talkative self. "Is something wrong, Olaf?" Anna asked gently.

"Oh! Nothing! Have you talked to your sister lately?" the snowman asked.

Anna gave a half smile, "I talked to her yesterday, why?"

"She was talking to some people, but there was nobody else around. It was strange!" he answered.

The young woman looked slightly crestfallen, even though she was obviously trying to retain a pleasant facade. "I saw her do it a couple of days ago! Surely she's just practicing for something!" she laughed.

Kristoff, however, wasn't entirely convinced. "What was she saying?"

"She told an invisible person that she'd never forgive the Southern Isles; and told someone else that she wouldn't leave Arendelle."

"Why would my sister say any of that?" Anna asked, concern dripping from her voice.

Olaf shrugged, or as much as he could given some of his physical limitations.

"She also said something like, 'I don't care if it's my birthright'," he added. 

"Do you want for us to head back?" Kristoff asked, looking back at the ice he had been hauling.

Anna bit her lower lip. "I would, yes, but you have to make this delivery, and you're already so close to your destination. Oh! Maybe you can drop off this delivery, and take us back home?" she suddenly asked, her voice filled with anticipation.

Kristoff nodded his head, "Yeah, I can do that."

* * *

Queen Elsa was in the throne room listening to yet another proposal concerning trade agreements with some of the neighboring kingdoms when one of the royal messengers ran in.

"Your majesty! A ship wrecked straggler requires an audience with you! He says that it is most urgent!"

Elsa stood from her throne, but didn't move. "Did he give a name?"

"He said that he is called Prince Andreas, and that he comes from the Kingdom of Bruton," the messenger answered.

Elsa gave a nod. "Send him in."

It wasn't long before a man with a mop of caramel colored hair, and skin that had been lightly kissed by the sun, stepped into the throne room. Elsa examined him from her throne, noting that his attire, while noble in appearance, was unfamiliar to her. However, what really caught her eye was the hawk perched on Prince Andreas's shoulder.

"Your majesty," the prince started as he bowed before Queen Elsa, the hawk doing some sort of bow as well.

"Why have you come to the kingdom of Arendelle?" Elsa asked.

Prince Andreas raised his upper body, and answered, "Your majesty, I come seeking asylum. I had heard rumors that you possess unique powers. I too possess powers, but when my family found out, they banished me from the kingdom!"

Elsa looked at him skeptically, "What are these powers that you possess?" she asked.

"Ever since I was a child I could cause rain, and thunder storms. Please, your majesty, if you would grant me asylum, I shall be your faithful servant till the end of days," the prince all, but practically begged.

"And who is the bird?" Elsa asked, staring directly at the hawk, who gave out a cry.

Prince Andreas turned to his bird, "This is my friend, and companion, Myrsky," he answered.

Elsa didn't answer right away. On the one hand, this man had just admitted to having a very dangerous power. If he didn't have control over it, the likely hood of Arendelle's crops being ruined were very high. On the other hand, rejecting asylum for someone that had shown no signs of ill intent could very well cause future problems.

"Before I grant you asylum, I must first speak with my royal advisor," she explained. "Kai, please show our guests where they will be staying for now."

"As you wish, my queen."

After thanking her profusely, the Prince of Bruton followed Kai. Once they were gone, Elsa stepped out of the throne room to seek out Anna.

She didn't have to walk far, because Anna was practically racing towards her. "Anna!" Elsa called out, nervous that the younger girl would crash into her by accident. "Slow down, is everything alright?"

Anna finally stopped, "Elsa! Is everything alright? You seem to be alright, but Olaf was worried about you."

"Why was Olaf worried about me?" Elsa asked in a tone that was both confused, and worried.

Anna cringed slightly, "He said you were talking to yourself."

"To myself?"

"Well, more like you were talking to someone that wasn't there. Are you sure you're alright?" Anna asked, looking into Elsa's icy blue eyes with her own teal colored eyes.

Elsa took a deep breath, and took back the resolve she thought she had lost. "I'm fine Anna. There's no need to worry about me; however I was looking for you."

Anna's eyes lit up. No matter how often Elsa needed her, or wanted to see her, Anna still lit up. "Yeah! Why?"

Elsa motioned for Anna to follow her, so Anna did so. "Moments ago a young prince from the kingdom of Bruton came seeking asylum. He says that he was banished from his kingdom, because he wields the power to control storms."

"Wow," was all Anna had to say so far.

Elsa continued, "I worry that if he does not have complete control over his powers, this could ruin Arendelle. However, if we cast him out, that might very well backfire on us as well. Anna?" she stopped, and looked at her sister.

"Yes?"

"What do you think we should do?" Elsa asked.

Anna thought long and hard about it, and eventually answered, "I say we let him stay, but keep a close eye on him? Maybe we could assign one of the guards to follow him around?"

Elsa thought for a moment, then slowly nodded her head. "We will see how that works out."

"I hope that you're finding the accommodations to your liking, Prince Andreas," Elsa said calmly.

Andreas nodded, "It is better than I could have ever hoped for!"

Elsa smiled, and nodded her head. "That's good. I have decided to let you, and your companion stay; on the condition that you control your powers," she handed him a scroll, which he opened up. "This states that you will control your powers, and if they get too out of control, I may have no choice, but to banish you from Arendelle."

"I understand," Andreas said, and he signed his name with the quill given to him. "Thank you for your hospitality your majesty."

The two bowed to each other, and then Elsa was gone.

"Myrsky?" Flauros said.

Andras rolled his eyes, "I was not naming you Sir Lord Fancy Pants."

"Alright, alright."

The fact that the other demon hadn't made some bizarre joke did not go unnoticed by Andras. "What? No stupid joke?"

Flauros looked at him. "No, it's time to get serious. We're in Arendelle now, it's time make some plans."

Andras smiled, but remained quiet. He had a feeling that in due time, a guard would come into his room, citing that he had been assigned to watch over him.

"We'll discuss this in our dreams," Andras said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally Flauros was going to take the form of an owl, thus matching the Goetic description of Andras 'appears as a nude figure with the head of an owl, or black night raven.' Instead, with the hawk as a homage to the idea that Flauros/Haures is Horus.


	5. Devil Seed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa finds the key to the secret library, and discovers the truth about her origins.

In the week's time that Prince Andreas, and Myrsky had been in Arendelle, the prince had shown remarkable control over his gift. The skies rarely darkened with clouds, and if they did, it was by nature's will that they did so.

Although he had shown restraint, and control; Elsa still couldn't bring herself to fully trust him. Prince Andreas remained under guard watch, and Elsa pretty much kept away from him. She had another more pressing manner to deal with, and after a week of bizarre dreams, confusion, and concerned faces, Elsa couldn't stand it anymore. She needed to find the key to the secret library, and find out if it contained anything about her origins.

As luck would have it, getting to the library without incident was easy. Finding the key proved to be a bit more tricky, but she did find it behind her father's coronation painting; just like Anna had told her.

All she had to do now was use the key to unlock the door to the room, and look around. As she stared at the lock, however, her hands began to shake, and she found that she was starting to breathe rapidly. Sucking in a deep gulp of air, Elsa unlocked the door, and stepped inside.

The room was practically barren, and nondescript; save for a desk in the middle of the room. Inhaling, and exhaling slowly; Elsa walked over to the desk, forgetting to shut the door behind her.

Immediately she examined the surface of the desk; completely barren. Elsa opened up the drawer of the desk, and was completely dismayed to find nothing, absolutely nothing in there.

_No, there has to be something around here! They wouldn't leave this door locked for no reason! Would they?_

Feeling frustrated, Elsa begin to search every inch of the desk for something; anything that might tell her something. There was nothing; no documents; no slips of paper; no runes; no artifacts;

nothing.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!” Elsa cried out as she slammed her fist against the wood top of the desk.

Blue light ebbed from her hand which soon turned into ice. The ice moved, shifted, and covered the entire surface. Elsa didn't pay it much mind, not until she noticed a strange symbol start to appear. Surprised, and curious; Elsa stepped back, and watched as the symbol came into view. Whatever it was, Elsa didn't know. It wasn't a Nordic rune; ancient or not. It looked nothing like the symbols of Catholicism. No, this was an entirely unknown symbol.

Then words started to appear on the surface of the desk, right before Elsa's very eyes. She watched with awestruck wonderment as word after word; and sentence after sentence appeared, until at last it stopped just above the symbol.

_This contract is a binding agreement between *****, and ****** the King regent, and Queen consort of the kingdom of Arendelle._

_1\. I, King Paimon, Demon Lord of the House of Sabbatay; King of the most splendid 200 legions, and he most loyal to Lucifer; do by promise to bless these, the King and Queen of Arendelle with a child. This, provided on the sole condition that they give up their daughter, to me, during her 19th year of her existence._

_2\. Should no child be brought forth; I, King Paimon; will grant them knowledge of a most wonderous treasure._

_3\. However, should they, the King, and Queen of Arendelle, not keep their end of the bargain, and my daughter is not returned; I, King Paimon shall employ every single method known to my kind, to take those who dare dishonor this contract._

_4\. The words are binding, and shall remain marked on the soul until each obligation is fulfilled._

_Signed – King Paimon of Sabbatay._   
_Signed – King ********* and Queen ******** of Arendelle._

Not quite understanding, or perhaps not wanting to understand just yet; Elsa re-read the words, again.

And a third time.

A fourth, and fifth time.

On her sixth read through; the ramifications of the words begin to hit Elsa, and hard. Her entire body trembled, and her own legs betrayed her, causing her to collapse on the floor. Her heart was racing, sweat formed on her face, and unknown to Elsa, she was breathing irratically.

_No, no no no nononono, can't. Don't want. Monster. Why? Why why why whywhywhy?_

Her own thoughts were a mess, and even her powers seemed to act confused. The snow around her was either completely still, as if frozen in time; or it was fast moving. Elsa had become so lost in her own thoughts, that she never even heard, or saw Anna step inside of the room.

“Elsa?”

She lifted her head up, but her eyes stared straight past Anna.

“Elsa, why are you? What's going on?”

Elsa's mouth fell open slightly when she finally realized that Anna had lowered herself onto the floor to be face to face with her.

“Please, tell me what's wrong?” Anna pleaded softly.

Elsa looked at the other girl. Elsa's eyes were blank, avoid of all emotion, except that of shock, and despair. She barely flinched when Anna touched her face gently; actually she barely even felt it. When the shock of the situation finally dissipated, Elsa looked at Anna with a pleading look.

“You need to get away from me Anna.”

“What, why?” Anna cried, the hurt evident in her voice.

Elsa quickly rose to her feet, and glared at her sister. “Just, leave!”

But Anna was having none of that. “No! No, I'm not leaving you! We've been separated long enough! I already know about your powers! So tell me, Elsa, what other secret do you have? What new excuse do you have to avoid me this time?! To shut me out of your life again??”

At those onslaught of words, Elsa squeezed her eyes shut, and bit her lower lip; all in a desperate bid not to start screaming at Anna.

“Elsa, please, whatever it is, we can work through it together!”

“How?!” Elsa snapped. “You want to know why I'm in this god forsaken room?!” Elsa's mind told her to stop, but she couldn't, not now. “Something happened to me, weeks ago! I don't know how to explain it, but,” she paused once she realized how harshly she was yelling at Anna.

“I thought this place would have something about my origins; something about my powers,” Elsa said, then added, “and it did.”

She motioned over to the desk, then turned her back on Anna. “Go ahead, read it. I'll understand if you run away from me.”

The sound of footsteps against the floor was the only sound in the room. Then, aside from the breathing of the two girls, everything was silent, as Anna read the contract. As time seemed to slow to a crawl, Elsa became more, and more agitated. How much longer did Anna have to read that damned contract? She was about to walk away herself, but a pair of small hands were placed on her shoulders. Elsa turned, and saw Anna looking at her.

“You're not a monster,” Anna said with all sincerity.

Elsa smiled, but laughed bitterly. “You're right, I'm a demon, I'm worse than a monster!”

Suddenly she felt a sharp pain radiating from her left cheek, and Anna was glaring at her.

“No! You are not a monster! You're my sister, and I don't care what you are, I am always going to love you, and you can't change that!” Anna yelled, tears streaming down her face.

Elsa started to cry as well. “You saw what the contract said. My father's a demon, and loyal to Lucifer.”

“And who in the name of the gods is Lucifer?” Anna asked.

Now it was Elsa's turn to look shocked.

“A construct of the religion that all, but destroyed the ancient faith of our ancestors!” Anna exclaimed, passion ebbing and flowing from her voice.

“Anna-”

“Elsa, can't you see? You were chosen! Chosen by one of the gods!” Anna continued.

She could barely contain it, Elsa snapped, “Then who the hell is Paimon? Who? Because in every book I've read about Nordic mythology, there has never been a single mention of any god named Paimon! And if he chose me, then why did mother and father have to sign a contract, and why did they have to die?”

A wave of guilt washed over Elsa; not only because she had just yelled at her sister, but the realization that their parents death had partly been her fault, was starting to take hold. Wrapping her arms around herself, as though fighting an unknown chill; Elsa quickly turned away from Anna.

“I don't know, but whatever it is, we can figure it out, together,” the younger woman said softly.

Elsa wanted to ask how they could do that, but she just nodded her head, and answered, “Alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is, some of the truth containing Elsa's origins.
> 
> To be honest, I can imagine that as a little girl, both Anna and Elsa would have had to listen to sermons from quite possibly, Catholic priests. I also imagine that those teachings would have influenced Elsa more; while Anna would have seen them as a load of crap.
> 
> In the chapters to come, Elsa confronts Paimon; Anna confesses something to Elsa; a certain prince makes a return; and more demons make crazy stuff happen.


	6. That Which is Unobtainable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait between updates, folks. Things have gotten a bit crazy around here, but I hope to get this ball rolling again. Thanks to everyone's who left kudos, read the story, or commented on the story.

“Your majesty, if I may?”  
  
Paimon glanced up from his paper work to look at the person speaking to him, then immediately went back to reading one of the proposals before him. “Make it fast, President Caim. I'm in the middle of something important.”  
  
President Caim, clad in his dark slate blue ulster coat, gave a small bow of the head towards Paimon, and asked, “Why the obsession with your daughter, Elsa? She is after all, still a child of the dirt.”  
  
Paimon looked up once again from his paper work, stared Caim straight into his eyes, and stood up. Though he was only a couple of inches taller than Caim; Paimon still cut an imposing form over him. “Elsa is no mere  _child of dirt,_ ” he started, stepping close to the other demon. “Have you been ignorant to the amazing things she is capable of?!”  
  
“No, your majesty, but-”  
  
“Her ability to control the winter weather is beyond remarkable! Tell me, President Caim, of us 72, who possesses such an ability?” Paimon practically roared at the trembling Caim.  
  
“None of us do, but, please-”  
  
Paimon lifted Caim off the ground, and gazed into his eyes. “She can create life, and conjure structures at will! The very elements of winter bow to her emotions, and she is only twenty-two years old!”  
  
Caim quickly glanced away, “But why do you want her?”  
  
With a gruff sigh, Paimon released his grip on Caim's collar, causing him to drop to the ground. “I want her to take over a few of my estates,” he answered simply, and added, “Of the thousands of children I have both sired, and spawned; she is the most capable of them all.”  
  
Paimon didn't hear Caim answer, but the sudden sound of small wings flapping was indication that Caim had taken avian form, and had flown off.

* * *

 Back in Arendelle, things were going reasonably well for Elsa. True, there did to seem to be some tension between the various staff, but Elsa blamed it on the dark storm cloud that had been hanging overhead for the past three days.

_Come to think of it, that is unusual._  
  
Elsa looked over at Anna who had her nose in a book. “Anna?”  
  
No answer.  
  
Elsa coughed, loud, “Anna!”  
  
Still no answer.  
  
This time Elsa reached her hand to grab Anna's shoulder, and shake it gently, “Anna!”  
  
Startled, Anna practically jumped out of her seat; let out a surprised yelp, and dropped the book on the floor. It landed face up, revealing the title to anyone who looked at it. Elsa looked at the title for a brief moment before facing Anna. “Are you still trying to prove that one of the gods blessed me?”  
  
Looking slightly sheepish, Anna picked up the book from the floor, and returned it to the table. “Maybe? I mean, yes. Yes, I am!” she said with sudden confidence.  
  
Elsa rolled her eyes, but smiled at Anna, who in turn smiled back. “That's nice of you, but I don't think it's quite necessary.”  
  
Anna bit her lower lip, and looked around nervously. This action did not go unnoticed by Elsa, “Is something wrong?”

 “No! Nooo, nothing at all! But, I was thinking, what exactly do you know about him?” she said, in an attempt to change the subject.

“Anna, don't change the subject on me,” Elsa answered, a bit sharply.  
  
Taken aback by her sister's rather sharp answer, Anna looked at her, then down at the floor. She wanted to tell Elsa what was on her mind, but didn't know if she could. She didn't know if now was the time to suddenly spring on Elsa something she had been feeling for a while.

 She didn't know if now was the time to tell Elsa how she felt. Anna was in love with Elsa. She had always been in love with her, but for thirteen years it was more like she was in love with the idea of what Elsa was. For thirteen years, Elsa was unreachable, unobtainable, and just like the gods that Anna would pray to, she wondered if Elsa even heard her. Anna couldn't quite remember when, but there came a point when she started to view Elsa as some unreachable goddess. 

Now they were in the same room, and finding out that Elsa did have 'divine' blood in her did nothing to quell the feelings that Anna had for her sister. Just as she opened her mouth to finally answer, one of the guards practically busted through the door.  
  
“Your majesty, there's been a murder! Here, in the castle!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, boo, I left the Elsanna at a cliff hanger. Don't worry fellow Elsanna shippers, it'll happen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A murder in the castle has Elsa at conflict. Meanwhile, Hans meets a talking cat in the forest.

“Your majesty! There's been a murder! Here in the castle!”  
  
Right away any color that Elsa had in her face had quickly depleted as she stood from her seat. “Anna, stay here,” Elsa commanded her sister.  
  
Anna was about to say something, but she kept quiet. “Alright.”  
  
Elsa followed the guard, bombarding him with questions. “What happened?”  
  
“We're not quite sure, your majesty.”  
  
“Who was the victim?”  
  
“Erik.”  
  
“One of the guards,” Elsa breathed, “Did you catch the killer?”  
  
“Yes, and you're not going to be happy,” he hesitated.  
  
Elsa looked him in the eyes, and said, “Who was it?”  
  
The guard hesitated again, “The guard that you assigned to keep watch over Prince Andreas, he was the one who performed the act.”  
  
Elsa glared in an attempt to squelch any panic that might have been building up inside of her. She wanted to know why one of the guards would kill another guard unprovoked, but right now she was more concerned about the other people in the castle. The killer might have been in custody, but that did nothing to ease Elsa's fears.  
  
“What of Prince Andreas, and his bird?”  
  
“Gone, both of them. It was like they vanished in thin air.”  
  
“What do you mean gone?!”  
  
“Right after the killing, the Prince disappeared. There are no signs of him having even been here.” The guard explained.  
  
Elsa cursed under her breath. “Throw him in the dungeons. His trial will be in a couple of days.”  
“As you wish, your majesty.”

* * *

 

In the forests of Westleton a lone elk grazed on the shoots that had sprung from the ground. A snap of a twig alerted the elk to potential danger, and it quickly bounded off.  
  
“God fucking damnit!” a loud voice cried out, which caused any other animals in the vicinity to scamper off in all directions.  
  
All except one.  
  
“It's not the animals fault that you're terrible at hunting,” a bell like voice sounded, “Did they not teach you how to shoot a bow and arrow, Prince Hans?”  
  
Hans looked at the direction of the voice, and groaned in disgust, “Great, a cat is talking to me!”  
  
The gray striped Norweigan forest cat jumped off the branch it had been roosting on, and sauntered over to Hans. “Am I? Or am I merely a hallucination brought about by eating those berries a mile back?”  
  
The former prince sighed, “If they were poisonous, I'd have been dead. Do you have a reason to be wasting my time?” he sneered.

 The cat looked up at Hans, used one of it's paws to claw at his tattered pants, and meowed loudly. Hans looked down, and glared.

“Pick me up! I wish to be held!” the cat yelled.  
  
“Answer my question first!” Hans snapped back.  
  
The cat let out a huff, “I'm trying to help you, you moron. I've been watching you since you were banished from the Southern Isles, and let me tell you, you'd have been better off being sent to the gallows.”  
  
Hans stormed away, stepping on the cat's tail as he did so. The cat hissed, and followed after Hans. “Hey! Don't walk away from me!”

 Hans ignored the cat, believing it to now be the result of a tired mind.

“I said stop! Are you fucking stupid, or something?!”  
  
This time Hans stopped, and turned towards the cat. “Listen, I've had a long day, I am tired, and hungry. All I want is to eat something, and sleep. Now please, kindly get lost!”  
  
Surprisingly, the cat stopped, “Alright, well, if you die it'll be your own damn fault.”  
  
Hans said glared at the cat, then in a sarcastic tone said, “Fine, help me find food! I am so helpless, and must rely on a cat!”  
  
The cat who had been grooming his face during Hans's short little tirade, looked at Hans with a smug look on his face. “The name is Prince Sitri. Now, follow me!”  
  
Perhaps believing, even if foolishly, that this Sitri would help him, Hans followed after.  


* * *

 

Back in Arendelle, Queen Elsa had hidden herself in the secret library. The trial had been held, and though she wanted to be merciful, she knew that she had to send a message to the people. Murder, especially within the castle walls, and especially one performed by a guard would not go unpunished. In the end, the killer had been sentenced to death by hanging. This fact did nothing to ease Elsa's sorrow and anger. Tired, Elsa headed to her room, but on the way there she bumped into Anna.  
  
“Woah, easy there, sis. How are you doing? You know, all things considered,” Anna started to ramble.  
  
Elsa simply gave her a tired look, but Anna could see the tears forming in her eyes. “Hey, hey, it'll be alright! Come on, let's get you to bed, it's been a long day!”  
  
Elsa nodded her head, and allowed Anna to lead her into her room. “I still can't believe it. One of our own guards, a killer,” she said rather fretfully, then a horrifying thought occurred to her, “And Prince Andreas was gone as soon as word had been brought to me. Did he have a hand in it?”  
  
Anna shrugged her shoulders, “I think you're just tired. Come on, we're here, time for you to get some sleep.”  
  
Elsa looked at Anna, and asked, “Anna? I umm, I don't know how to ask this, but would you, I mean,” her hands started to tremble as ice formed over them. The ice quickly melted as Anna placed her hands over Elsa's.  
  
“Sleep with you tonight? Of course!”  
  
Elsa smiled, and hugged her sister. “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the original texts, Sitri is described as having the appearance of a leopard with wings.
> 
> He's also described as somewhat of a pervert, and this will eventually come into play.


	8. Bare Your Soul, and Lay Your Secrets At My Feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, slight trigger warning. This chapter does contain either dub-con, or non-con, depending on how you look at it.

Heavy sunlight shone bright on Anna's slumbering face. The heat of the sun caused her to snort, and wake up. After yawning, and stretching, and rubbing the sleep from her eyes; the princess got out of bed, and got dressed. As she looked at herself in the mirror, she thought about what she was going to do on this day. Ideally she'd be hanging with Kristoff, but for reasons known only to her, that wasn't what she wanted to do.

 “I mean, I know that this really isn't any of my business, but what if he's my father as well? I mean, so I don't have awesome powers like Elsa does, but, pfft!” she spoke to herself as she practically bounded to the library.

  
“Ahh, something important going on, your highness?” one of the guards asked.  
  
Anna smiled, “It's been a while since I've been in the library. I thought I'd check it out today!”  
  
Without another word, Anna stepped inside, and immediately started going through the books. “Hmm, myth, myth, boring stuff, boring stuff, eww, eww, oh ew! No! Wait, what's this?”  
  
Anna had brushed past a book with a strange looking spine. The words were illegible, and when she pulled it from the shelf she quickly learned that she had to be very gentle with it. The book must have been even older than Arendelle itself! It's pages were yellowed, and worn with age. Anna didn't know if the book would have any answers, but she wanted to look at it for curiosity's sake.  
  
“Let's see what we have here,” Anna muttered as she sat at the desk, and carefully opened the book to the table of contents. At once a name caught her eye, so Anna flipped to the corresponding page.

 

“Paimon, o' terrible ruler of the ten score legions of abysmal and lesser spirits; ye who sought the knowledge of the universe, and were cast down from glory. O' Paimon, great and terrible king, ye whose voice breaks the veil, and ye who rule from the northwest. O' Paimon, great is your knowledge, and terrible is your greed. Ye are the trumpet blast during silence; the piercing, painful light in the darkness; and ye make merry with those damned in the depths of Hades...” Anna paused, her brows knit together in bewilderment, and confusion, “What in Odin's name am I even reading?” she asked herself.  
  
“Still, I guess this is helpful! Even though it makes him sound all _great,_ and _terrible_!” she chuckled softly.   
  
Her optimistic nature could not even begin to hide the confusion, and the sudden yearning for answers. Still, she thought that she might be able to find more, and so she remained in the library for most of the day; even going as far as to reject any requests for her to eat.  
  


* * *

  
  
Off in another part of the castle, Queen Elsa and the new Duke of Westleton were in the middle of a heated proposal concerning trade agreements between the two kingdoms. So far the new duke had been pleasant, and had made no verbal attacks, or threats against Elsa. This did not put her at ease however. With the way things had been going lately, it was only a matter of time before something unpleasant happened.  
  
“So, we both agree that each of us has something that the other wants; that is available nowhere else, correct?”  
  
Elsa nodded, “Yes, that is correct.”  
  
“I propose that in exchange for a shipload of your finest _fish;_ I will throw in a case of our finest chocolate.”  
  
Elsa glared at him. “Do you take me for a fool?” she asked, “You expect me to give to you this kingdom's main food supply, all for some chocolate?”  
  
“Well, when you put it that way, it does sound bad,” the duke answered.

 

Elsa sighed. As much as she loved chocolate, and Westleton did have the best; she would not throw away the well being of her people for an indulgent treat. “I would hate for this meeting to end with neither of us gaining anything, but if you have nothing better to offer, then I will have no choice but to do exactly that.”

 

The duke sighed, and drummed his fingers against the wooden table. After what seemed like an eternity of ceaseless drumming of fingers, the duke finally spoke, “Allow us one more day to think of an arrangement, your majesty.”  
  
Elsa nodded, “Very well, we'll meet back here at this exact time.”  
  
After bowing to each other; the duke lower so; him, and his delegates left the castle. Once they were gone, Elsa exhaled. In her mind this had been a complete waste of time, and while she wanted the day to be over with, she had a feeling that there was still plenty more to do on this day.

 

“What's next on the agenda?” she asked her advisor.

 

“Next on the agenda is the planning of the winter festival,” he told her.

 

Elsa nodded. The winter festival was still a good eight months away, but it was never too early to plan for it. “Very well,” she said, a small smile on her face.

 

* * *

 

By day's end, Elsa was completely wiped out. She wasn't alert enough for her nightly bath, and barely had the energy to even make it to her bed. As soon as she made it, she fell against the mattress, and was out like a light. She slumbered peacefully, even as her mind entered the dream world.

 

_She was running barefoot along the forest grounds; each step she took left the ground clad in thin layers of frost. The only light was that of the sun's reflecting off of the moon; which in turn reflected off the frost that Elsa left in her wake. She didn't know where she was running to, or even why she was running at all._

 

_But she felt scared, scared of something, but what that was, she had no idea. There were no beasts behind her, nor an angry mob, yet she kept running. Her body told her to stop, and her muscles were practically burning, yet she couldn't stop running._

 

“ _Woah, slow down,” a familiar male voice._

 

_Something familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it. “Why?”_  
  
“Why what?” the voice asked back. “You're a long way from the castle, Queen Elsa.”

 

_Elsa shook her head, looked the man in his eyes, and shivered. There was something about them; like she knew who they belonged to, but in the darkness she couldn't quite place them. “This is a dream.”_

 

“ _It's not a dream. What are you doing?”_

 

_What was she doing? She felt like something was controlling her body like some sort of puppet as she started to remove the clothes from her body. Once they were gone, she was clutching onto the man she had run into._

 

“ _Elsa, I-” Hans looked down at the slender woman, and smiled. It wasn't often that a beautiful woman threw themselves at Hans, but now it had happened, and it was the Queen of all people._

 

_The former prince smirked. He intended to take advantage of this situation, and as his trousers became tighter, he wrapped Elsa in a tight embrace. “I don't know why you're out here, but perhaps this could be a lucid dream, and since it is my dream, I am the master of this domain,” Hans whispered sharply in Elsa's ear._

 

_She shuddered, and whined._

 

_What happened next was about shrouded in a hazy fog. His form pressed against hers; her legs spread apart followed by a brief moment of pain._

 

_There was grunting, moaning, and a scream that was silenced by a hand clamping her mouth shut._

 

_He climaxed inside of her, and pulled out._

 

“ _Wait,”_

 

_Oh gods, what was she doing?_

 

“ _I need to say something,”_

 

_Elsa mentally screamed at herself to stop, but she couldn't._

 

“ _I'm in love,”_

 

_Tears welled up in her eyes, and she let out a sob._

 

“ _With Anna.”_

 

Hans's eyes went wide with shock, and he watched as Elsa fell asleep. He felt strange, as if though he had liked what he had done, but like he hadn't been completely in control.

 

“Well, well, well, the Queen has a secret. Whatever shall you do with such wonderful information?” Sitri chuckled.

 

Hans looked at Elsa, then at Sitri, then back to Elsa. "She's not in her right mind, I highly doubt she'd be in love with her sister."  
  
  
"Oh, but that is the beauty of my nature. Women are compelled to confess their deepest, darkest secrets when I'm around," he purred.  
  


 Hans looked down at Elsa, "If what you say is true, then I can take full advantage of this," he smirked as he walked away from the slumbering woman.  
  


“Aren't you going to cover her up, tell her to go home?” Sitri asked.  
  
  
Hans shrugged, “Not my problem. I'm sure she'll either wake up soon enough, or someone will find her. Either way, I don't care.”

 

“Spoken like a true heartless bastard,” Sitri grumbled.


End file.
